THE HUNTER
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: The Hunter is on for revenge will he accomplish his tasks? what happens when other mi6 operatives decide to join the bad side? because of a horrible new mi6 leader?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Someone was standing by the trees watching NCIS do his work, when his mobile rang. "You did the job?" a voice asked.

"Of course" he said then left. Ziva David saw a man walk by and saw a familiar shape and saw blood.

"McGee!" she pointed, quickly he acted.

"Sir is that blood?, but the man kept on walking. "Stop him!" shouted McGee.

The team left the crime scene and went after the man laughed, "You can fight all you want! No one can stop me. Do you want to know why?" the man paused long enough for one to answer but no one did.

"Because I am The Hunter"

The hunter was incredibly invincible. No one won a fight against the hunter. No one knew how old the hunter was or really anything about him. The hunter had once helped the police but the police never even knew!

This shocked the team into silence. And by the time the snapped out of it hunter was already gone and the body was on fire. Just then Gibbs decided to come, he saw th e fire and saw the team blink in shock.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

(AN: so I thought about this when I was washing the super dishes and watching CSI Miami)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previous

"What's wrong?" He asked and the team stared at him.

A boy walked up and tapped one of their shoulders. He had brown hair and green eyes about 5 ft. 6 and wore blue pants and a pink top.

"Never hunt the Hunter" he said and walked away leaving the whole team in stunned silence.

== = = = = = = line break= = = == = = == =

Hunter stood in front of the little man and sighed he was ordered to kill Cossack. And that was out of the question; no he wouldn't kill the man.

"It wasn't fun doing business with you." He said and shot him in the head a silencer on and his gun had his name carved in it: Hunter/Alex Rider.

The man slumped to the ground and his drink fell to the floor and with that Alex left a note, walked away and to his safe house.

"How was work?" A familiar voice asked turning he was confirmed that it was him.

"Good, except until the middle part." A nod was seen to know he was on the same page as the younger man.

Alex couldn't kill the man because they were brother, but better was that Cossack had trained him. So Alex was having a plan to fake it but no way in heaven or hell would he say it out loud.

A punch to his face and they were sparing breaking stuff and dodging music went on and it was a fairy tale dance/fight. (Off of Puss and Boots) they spared until they both had shed a little blood on their knuckles and on the face or other parts of the body. The younger man slumped on his bed the other one following and they lay in content silence.

"How come you can't pull the trigger out on me?" Cossack asked in Russian, the longer blond head glanced at him, what surprised them both was that tears were there.

"Because it doesn't feel right, when I have it aimed at you I feel like I will rather kill myself than you…" with that Alex got up and cleaned himself.

Cossack lay there and stared at where his brother had left and followed, to the bathroom. The shower was on and he used the hot water.

"Yassen!" shouted the teen and poked his head out.

"What?" he feigned innocence, a look only he would give his brother.

"Don't use the hot water." But he turned it off none the less. With that he went to shower.

(No they aren't gay)

= = = = = = line break = = = = = = =

Ben Daniels glanced at the door he knew would hold Alex Rider or in other words…. Hunter.

He remembered the fateful day when Alex Rider left.

* Past*

"'Ben I can't stay."' He said and closed his eyes.

"'How come? Only 4 more years….."'

"Exactly, I will die sooner or later and I want to live with someone else, you know him"'

He said and ben never saw him only occasional phone calls, emails, and letters.

* Present*

"Hey you coming in or staying out side?!" yelled a voice turning he saw Alex.

"Alex…?"

A/N: was that good?

Should it better?

Does it match the original chapter?

How can I make it better?

Done by .3

R&amp;R?


	3. Chapter 3 AN : this one is short

Chapter 3

"Alex?" ben said and stared at him. His hair was wet and his brown eyes glanced at him searching.

"No it is Fred." A laugh escaped the spy and he ran to rush him in a hug.

"Al, what's up?'' he asked and they walked inside.

They spoke until it was an ungodly hour of the night, soon ben fell asleep and woke up to hushed voices in the kitchen, they were speaking in fast Russian too fast for him to catch. When he walked in it stopped, and they looked at him and nodded.

A/N: okay this one is short couldn't think of anything! Sorry.


End file.
